The Administration Core provides broad support to all of the other cores and projects within the Burn Trauma Center. It is responsible for the administrative oversight related to the principal investigator's activities. An advancement of this core is the establishment of a central hub for communication and dissemination of guidelines, tools, and standard operating procedures (SOPs), which can be accessed and utilized by the Center investigators and others in the field of burns and trauma. A complex program of this scale requires a well-organized, highly effective team of administrative and technical staff whose strength is a detailed knowledge of the multiple steps involved in achieving the goals of the research center. The Administration Core is an integral component of the overall strategic management plan. Staff in this core is instrumental in implementing the administrative management plan set by the principal investigator and core/project directors and co-directors. The administrative management plan includes a coherent set of strategies, projects, and budgets that will allow the creation of an interactive research network. The core facilitates an aggressive program for systematic sharing of knowledge, ideas, and activities within the Center. Examples of interaction that require individuals to work together in achieving the goals and objectives of the research center include: face-to-face meetings, conference calls, Center web site, manuscripts and publications. The Administration Core provides several services to the Burn Trauma Center. (1) Serves as the cornerstone of the other core facilities and to the participating investigators. (2) Oversees the expenses associated with the operation of the research center. (3) Oversees the institutional development activities, including professional education and the web site. (4) Provides administrative support to the principal investigator to insure timely dissemination of information generated by the Burn Trauma Center. The Administration Core is under direction of the principal investigator who provides both the administrative and scientific leadership for the Burn Center.